


Subsequent

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Divergence, Food-Gasm, Future (Not Future!Cas) and Past Castiel, Future Gabriel, Future Sam and Dean, Gabriel considers himself a 'he' not a 'she', Gabriel has an oral fixation, Gabriel in Female form is pregnant, Gabriel in Female form with purposely bound grace, Gabriel learns about Supernatural Slash Fiction, M/M, Masturbation, More to be added when I come up with ideas and/or as they appear, Not Fem!Gabriel, Oral Sex, Past Gabriel - Freeform, Past Sam and Dean, Romance, Time Travel, Trickster has tricks without his Grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEW CHAPTER UP AND ONE ON THE WAY - Noted:  5/19/2017</p><p>[Story is more entertaining than the title portrays]</p><p>A naughty tale about a Trickster who accidentally and ironically gets a taste of his own medicine.      </p><p>Gabriel, currently in female form and pregnant with the Sam in his time lines baby, finds himself in the past where Sam and Dean Winchester hate him.  Suffering from morning sickness and kind of wallowing in self pity, Gabriel tries to get his barrings as he eagerly waits for his Sam to find him.  The only good thing about this whole mess is that when he gives birth in four months he'll be able to unbind his powers and return to his time line on his own.</p><p>~ A PodFic will be created once this story is complete.  Read by me, Demitria_Teague.  Also, I wanted to let you know that chapter one has been fully edited.  I invite you to read it again and check out the difference.  No part of the story has been changed.  You can edit 50 times and still miss something.  I ask that if you spot something I missed, leave me a comment so I can fix it. Thank you for taking the time to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a butt load of Gabriel/Sam podfics lately and this story is what has come alive in my head because of it. I love Gabriel's personality and how old and wise he is and I love the polarity of how sweet, determined and selfless Sam is. The two together create awesome, intriguing tales for me to roll around in. I apologize for nothing.

SUBSEQUENT: Coming after something in time; Following

Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the mug of hot tea that Sam placed in front of him. He was sitting at a small round cheap wooden motel table and he felt like crap. He had never expected to be in this position and even though this Sam didn't know that he was carrying his child it didn't mean he wasn't going to blame it on him. Petulantly, he pointed a finger at him and said flatly, "This is all your fault." Gabriel didn't know rather the response was out of bemusement, annoyance or simply 'I don't give a shit' when Sam just snorted.

Sam went back to the chair across from him. He'd been going through a thick book about something that Gabriel hadn't cared to ask about as he'd shuffled over and plopped himself down across from him ten minutes earlier. Morning sickness was a bitch and he applauded women of all ages from every different time in history at their ability to grin and bare it. Since he'd never even considered the possibility that he'd be experiencing this physical sensation he hadn't been prepared for it. Not at all.

The first time he'd felt it he'd stumbled a few feet and puked his guts up in the middle of a busy side walk in the middle of a New York shopping district. He'd only been there for about thirty minutes before it'd happened and he had not been amused. Weird things happened to him on a regular bases, all be it, not in rapid succession, but he'd learned to go with the flow. The thing that had sent his life in a tail spin, though had been when his grace had failed to heal the raging rolling sensation in his stomach. He'd puked three more times before he'd managed to get back to the Bunker, which they'd been using as a hide out at the time. Sam's surprised expression at his sudden appearance had quickly turned to one of concern.

He'd asked him what was wrong and he'd told him. At first, they'd all thought it was some kind of stomach virus, which had made them all worry, because (Hello, Arch Angel, which means not human and incapable of getting sick in any way). Next, about a week later, when the symptoms hadn't stopped they'd started trying to think outside the box. He'd shot all their theories down, because yet again, Arch Angel. What ever was going on with him was a rare thing with in rare things and he had needed some one he could trust and that was also almost or as powerful as he was to help him figure out what was going on with him. Sam hadn't been happy when he'd told him that he'd be back when he figured it out.

Sam was such a nice guy. He'd been so helpful the entire time he'd been sick, bringing him decaf warm tea and chocolate every thing that he'd asked for. The moments that had felt the best in his new state had been when Sam had helled him close and rubbed warm soothing patterns across his stomach and chest. It was only then that Gabriel had felt this odd fluttering sensation in the lower part of his stomach. The fluttering sensation had resembled butterflies flapping their wings in lazy little circles.

It's funny now when he thinks back to that moment, because feeling butterflies in your stomach is a huge red blinking sign that screams 'You Are Pregnant', but back then he hadn't known that. He'd always been in a male vessel and during his own personal brand of witness protection, he hadn't made it a point or found a reason to hang around pregnant women on a regular basis. The ones he had been around were only experienced in passing. He'd never stopped and spent significant time with them, so he just hadn't known the signs. And yes, he says signs, because there was more than one of them.

His next sign had been his sudden need to sleep 'all the time'. The third had been the fact that he kept wanting to combine foods like Nacho Cheese chips and Hershey's Chocolate Bar pieces or Salty Originals Lays Chips and Hershey's Chocolate Bar pieces. When he'd mentioned how odd it was to crave anything Dean and Sam had both given him weird looks. Sam had pointed out that he was always eating candy and that they had assumed he had a sweet tooth. He made a face at them, because he hadn't realized they'd gotten that impression. He liked sweets because of their flavor, but he didn't crave them.

A craving was a clawing ache that made you react against your will to satisfy a particular need. A craving wasn't a want perse'. It was a need in the sense that if you didn't get it or perform what ever act that was haunting your consciousness, you simply grew grouchy, depressed or even angry until you simply did the thing. No, Gabriel did not crave things. Especially not food. Especially not chips.

He chose to eat chocolate and suckers on a regular basis, because he loved the flavor. Chips, not so much. They didn't have the same texture and weren't sweet. Except Barbecue Flavor. Occasionally, he indulged his taste buds in the smoky sweet flavor of them, but that was a rare occurrence. The fact that he was suddenly flooded with an overwhelming desire of pure unadulterated Want in it's most basic form had told him that there was something very wrong with him. This revelation had made Dean frown at him and it had made Sam's eyes go wide with panic. Another thing that Gabriel had started craving was Sam's touch.

He didn't just want to be helled and caressed and comforted by him. He needed it. Also, he'd actually developed a real live libido. Yes, they'd had sex many times and yes he had always wanted to come back for more. However, needing something so much that your body actually throbbed uncomfortably when you didn't get it was something else entirely.

So, how had he gone from not knowing he was pregnant to knowing that he was and ending up in a time before Sam even liked him at all? To make a long story short, it was all his time line Dean's fault. The bubble headed idiot had tripped over a witches altar and sent a mixture of what they were sure was some type of hyped up sex concoction spinning through the air. How a sex concoction had created a time portal and how Gabriel had ended up inside of it was still a mystery.

It was ironic moments like this that he hated the universe and it's obnoxious sense of humor. The trickster getting thrown back through time with no idea how it happened. The trickster who played pranks on people for fun being pregnant and in female form being dropped on his ass in front of none other than the Winchester brother's in a time line where they hated him. Especially Sam, who he had made suffer by forcing him to witness the death of his brother over and over again in every way imaginable. Sam, his beloved Sam. The father, but not yet father, of his unknown gender and species, unborn child. Ha - hee - fucking - ha!

"Fuck my life," Gabriel groaned as he dropped his head down on the table top. He heard Sam shift in his seat and he knew he had to be watching him over the cover of the book he'd went back to reading. He desperately wanted to ask him what they were working on. He wanted to be perky and talk about something that didn't have to do with his particular state of being. As it was, though, this was impossible. This Sam didn't trust him. He didn't know him the way that his Sam did.

He'd had to will tears away more than once when he'd received that hardened furrowed brow expression of distrust and... He gulped when the word 'hate' popped in to his head, because it was true. This Sam hated him and would no doubt try to kill him if he felt threatened. Of course, being the nice guy that he was he'd probably try and wait until he gave birth and he'd be respectful to a point, due to the fact that he didn't want to take a maternal figure away from a child. He'd try to diffuse the situation by attempting to come to some kind of truce.

However, if push came to shove, he'd do what he felt he had to do. The only thing that made this even the slightest bit better was the fact that Gabriel wasn't like that any more and hadn't been for years. Not since the 'thing' that had formed between him and his Sam had gotten serious. He wasn't going to give them a reason to want to kill him. He couldn't have played a serious prank on them if his life depended on it. Ok, if his life depended on it, he would positively be able to pull something damn good out of his trickster sleeve and his Sam would have taken it in stride, knowing full well the reason behind why he'd done it.

There would be no hard feelings. His Sam trusted him with his life and vise versa. He really missed home. Even the Dean in his time line treated him like family and that was saying something. He'd earned every bit of the respect they gave him. It had taken a long time for him to admit that he knew the error of his ways and simply didn't give a shit. Then, just like that, he had given a shit.

First it had started off with him simply being drawn to Sam. Then, there'd been a long time of separation. When he'd come back he, Sam and Dean had went on a hunt that had went wrong. Dean had been infected with some type of poison that had started to make his blood slowly reverse it's flow in his veins. If Gabriel hadn't of had a friend in low places that specialized in this type of thing he wouldn't have recognized the signs and Dean would've died... again. He had been beyond shocked when Sam had full out kissed him for saving his brother.

Gabriel had spent a significant amount of time turning that around in his head until he'd come to the conclusion that he'd liked the feeling of Sam's lips pressed against his. He'd only hesitated for a small amount of time before he'd decided to track him back down. He'd found Sam a few weeks after the initial kiss and told him as much. Apparently, Sam had been doing some thinking of his own and things had progressed from there. What had been an innocent thank you kiss had turned in to experimental deep kisses. That had lead to Dean and Castiel's version of longing, which until this day Gabriel still kicks himself for. He now understands why it took the two idiots so long to get together. They had been afraid of ruining what they had.

What finally sealed the deal for them had been when Sam had been shot by another hunter. One claiming that he was 'unclean' and needed to be removed from the earth before he he became the main leader of darkness or some such crap. Horrified and angry, Gabriel had quickly appeared from his job in Lebanon and snapped the man in so many pieces he looked like a flat meat suit when was done with him. He and Sam had been trying to play the relationship thing cool for too long and when it had come down to it the thought of losing him had made Gabriel's control snap. Not only had he killed a man with his bare hands, but he had confessed his undying love to a freshly healed Sam (by Castiel's hands, because Gabriel had been too livid to actually think about healing him, which is also something else he hates himself for) who had just chuckled and pulled him in for a deep kiss before also admitting that he was in love with him two and for exactly who he was.

Gabriel highly considered telling the Sam sitting across from him all of this, but he didn't think the news would go over so well. All they knew right now was Gabriel's lie that he was in a female vessel void of soul and the truth that he had changed and fallen in love and was human and expecting a baby. They also knew about Dean's fumble that had some how ended up with him getting thrown back in time. After he'd told them that, this Dean had blinked rapidly at him and then he'd clutched his stomach and broke out in a sort of snort, giggle thing. The laugh had gotten worse and he'd actually thrown his head back and laughed so hard that his eyes started watering. Gabriel had glared at him and crossed his arms.

Sam had given him an almost sympathetic look at first before he'd shifted awkwardly and given his brother an pointedly annoyed look. Like, he couldn't believe Dean would dare laugh at Him, the trickster/arch angel Gabriel who had screwed with them so many times they'd lost count. Gabriel hated seeing that hardened, distrustful expression on Sam's face. Of course, he could only assume that was what was going on in Sam's head, because he was on a temporary power hiatus. As soon as he'd realized he was for real for realz pregnant he'd immediately bound his Grace in a way that it couldn't interact with the fetus.

This child would be born completely human, well as human as a child could be born with a fallen angel father? Mother? (shit he didn't care about labels) and a father with demon's blood in his veins. Yes, their child was going to have some kind of power and only time would tell what kind, but it would be nothing like that of a celestial being or a demon. He looked forward to seeing the look on his Sam's face the day their baby levitated something or started reading minds.

The thought was actually a lot more amusing than it should be considering Sam would either be extremely worried that the baby would start craving demons blood or that someone would try and use their baby as a weapon. There was no way in Hell or Heaven that Gabriel was going to allow anything like that to happen. Once he gave birth he was going to unbind his powers and he felt sorry for any one or any thing who even had so much as an inkling at using their baby or harming him or her in any way. Hell would be a reprieve for the monumental shit storm that he would throw their way. He fully planned on causing so much chaos that their grandchildren's grandchildren would be talking about it and cowering in fear at the name Winchester or Gabriel or his infamous nickname The Trickster and that kids was a promise that he signed in Grace, blood, and the American way.

Salute'.


	2. Sam just can't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds every thing having to do with Gabriel a problem. Also, he does not want to talk about any of it.

 

 

THEN

At first Sam had been angry and weary of Gabriel's arrival. Of course, he and Dean hadn't known that the adorable short woman with golden blonde hair and honey brown eyes had been Gabriel. When she'd confidently walked up to them and said, "Hey ya, Sammy, Dean-o, a tiny bit of familiarity had stirred, but it wasn't until she had raised a hand and snapped her fingers that they had been slammed with recognition. Gabriel the Arch Angel, The Trickster, was standing in front of them. Sam had taken a step back and Dean had quickly looked around, both of them had been expecting something bad to happen. 

A few horrifing seconds had passed before Gabriel in female form had lowered the hand that He? She? had snapped with and let out a small sigh. The way Gabriel had been standing made Sam straighten up and take a good look at him. His female face was more round than his male face had been. There had been dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders had been drooping forward. 

He'd looked exhausted and he'd stood in a way that Sam had found odd. He'd had a hand pressed in to his lower back, feet bent to where his orange flip flops pointed outwards to either side. The white with orange floral print dress he'd been wearing had hugged his bosom area and hung loose around his stomach and the material stopped at his knees. Sam had frowned when he'd seen the little pooch pushing against the middle of his dress. At first he hadn't known what to think about it. The thought he got was like a strike of lightening to his nerves.  
Was he...? No. He wouldn't... Would he? The words had left his mouth before he'd had time to think about it. "Gabriel, are you pregnant?" 

Gabriel's entire body had stiffened up a second later. Sam had wondered if the reaction had meant yes or if it meant that something else besides obvious consensual hetero sex had happened to cause the questionable state that he'd been in? He'd considered that maybe other people had already asked the same question and he'd made a huge mistake by also asking it. He'd started to panic as he'd realized that he may have been seconds away from Gabriel snapping his fingers again. 

NOW

So, thankfully nothing bad had happened when Gabriel had snapped his fingers and it had been a week since they had decided that Gabriel would stay with them. Gabriel had made it very clear that it was only temporary. That first night had been super awkward. Putting aside the fact that Gabriel had seemed to be depressed and focusing on the fact that it was Gabriel, douche numero uno, trickster slash dick bag arch angel... Sam sighed. 

The phrase trickster slash arch angel, the dick bag who had killed Dean over and over was an almost never ending loop that had played in his head for a week and it was getting really old. Either way, the weirdness of the last week was due to the fact that it was HIM who was staying with them. Beyond that simple fact it hadn't fully registered to Sam that he was in female form and pregnant. That first day, Dean had declared in a very firm tone that it was Sam's bed he was sleeping in, no exceptions, and Sam had internally declared in an embarrassingly squeaky tone that he'd be damned if he was sleeping in the same bed as him. He'd been so happy in that moment that no one had been able to read his mind.

He had chosen to sleep on the floor with no kind of argument even forming in his head. Not a whisper of complaint had formed in his head even when he'd woken up stiff and a little sore. After the first night he'd simply went out and bought more blankets to fold up and put under his sleeping bag. He'd even caved and bought himself a good pillow. It was a cheap one, but it worked. 

As long as it didn't go completely flat and it wasn't so firm that it was like... well sleeping on the floor, he was good. At first, Sam had been good with Gabriel's keeping completely silent except for demanding food every couple of hours, but now he was starting to worry. Gabriel looked a little green and he'd already thrown up three times today. It was only noon and even though he wasn't a genius when it came to any one pregnant... he really couldn't stop himself from thinking the word 'beings' instead of 'women' when the context came to Gabriel... he was pretty sure that throwing up that many times in such a short amount of time wasn't normal. As he watched him take tentative sips of his tea Sam's mind, not for the first time that week couldn't seem to wrap itself around the fact that Gabriel was an angel who was neither male nor female. 

That he had been in a male vessel for only God and Gabriel knows how long and that he was now in a female vessel and pregnant. He'd cut off any thoughts that his mind had tried to conjure up involving Gabriel and a man having sex, because that was just too freaking weird. Gabriel had even admitted that he'd been in his male vessel when he'd had sex with the guy who got him pregnant and when he'd found out he was pregnant. It wasn't that Sam had a problem with Gabriel being in to guys. He just simply had a problem with Gabriel and any thing that came along with him automatically registered as a problem. 

It was all cringe worthy and he tried to keep his mind as far away from all of it as possible. Sam heard the sound of boots shuffle some where on his right side. He looked over to see Dean who appeared to be studying Gabriel's face, which was weird. Dean sensed him looking at him and turned his head to look at him for a second before looking back at Gabriel. 

"Has your nausea always been this bad," Dean asked Gabriel. Sam blinked rapidly in surprise at his tone, because it was the one that he used when he knew something about something and he was going to offer his help. Did Dean know any thing about pregnancy? If so, how was that even possible? When had he been around any one pregnant with enough sense of mind to 'know things'? 

Sam turned to look back at Gabriel expectantly. Gabriel was grimacing. He slowly lowered the mug of tea to the table and pushed it away from him. He tucked a wavy lock of blonde hair behind his ear and shook his head. "It's only been this bad the last couple of days," he said. His voice sounded strained and deeper than the normal female voice he usually spoke in. 

Dean pursed his lips and remained silent for a few moments. "How many times do you eat a day?"  
Scoffing, Sam turned back to look at Gabriel. "He eats constantly."

Gabriel had the good sense to look sheepish. "I can't help it. I'm constantly hungry. It's not like I don't eat left overs. Your not spending a fortune on me so stop whining." He waved dismissively at him.

Sam's narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him as his hand stopped mid wave and a grin slowly began to spread across his face. "What," Sam cautiously asked.

"Also," Gabriel said, holding up an index finger. "It's also not like it's your money your spending. What with all the credit card scams you guys have going on."

Dean folded his arms over his chest at the same time that Sam scoffed.

"And how do you know about that," Dean demanded.

Gabriel shrugged. "You guys don't have a job that pays and duh, you have to survive some how. It's common sense if you know about that sort of thing."

Sam made a face. Just as suddenly as Dean had become annoyed he seemed to go back in to that calm but calculating way he'd been in a few moments ago. "Never mind that," he said. "Gabriel, I have a friend that was pregnant and she used to have to eat small meals like five times a day. She had to eat stuff that was more... healthy." 

He made a face as he said the word, 'healthy.' "Not like Sam's bunny crap, but just less grease and less salt."  
Gabriel's eyes widened a fraction and then he straightened in his chair. "You think that'll work?"

What? Dean actually knew about stuff like that? Since when? And Gabriel was taking advice from Dean. And yet again, What? Sam didn't realize that he was grinding his teeth until his jaws began to hurt. He made himself stop and he cleared his throat and pointedly began to try and focus on any thing that wasn't the new weirdness that had permeated the already weirdness of his life. 

Dean shrugged. "Beats me. It's worth a shot, though, right?" 

Gabriel inhaled deeply. When he spoke his words came out on the exhale so they sounded breathy. "At this point, I'll try any thing." 

"Have you been having regular check ups," Sam asked suddenly and he had no idea why he'd asked such a question or why, for that matter, he'd said any thing at all. Dean and Gabriel both looked at him and he felt his whole body heat up in embarrassment. A sudden image of Gabriel on an exam table with his legs propped up in stirrups while a doctor inserted a sonogram wand in to him popped in to his head and he shrank even further in to himself. He had never wanted to die more in his life. 

Gabriel's face remained neutral for a few seconds and Sam swallowed hard. When Gabriel took a breath to speak every muscle in Sam's body tensed at once, because he realized with mounting horror that he didn't want to know about any of... that. 

"I don't need check ups, Sam." Gabriel gave him a tight lipped smile, which made him feel awkward, because he felt like he was trying to make him feel at ease with all the awkwardness of this situation. That was a lot of feeling involved in there. 

Dean cleared his throat and Sam looked up at him eagerly. 

"Sam," Dean began. "Why don't you go and get Gabriel something good to eat." He looked down at Gabriel and his eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to study Gabriel's face before he added, with out looking away, "Maybe even add an actual salad to the list. He really needs to get some of that grease out of his system."

"Maybe that leafy stuff will like detox him or something."

Sam stared at his brother like he'd never seen him before. Was this the same Dean that bitched at him every single time he ordered any thing that wasn't a double bacon cheese burger with a side of extra large fries? Sam pushed his chair back so fast that it made a loud screeching noise and he bolted out the door.


	3. Progress... sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hola! I didn't disappear, I promise. I just have this thing with procrastination and ...procrastination, but I am on a roll. 
> 
> All of my stories should be updated this week. ;) Key word: Should be. If not this week, then definitely next week. I'm working on them and usually it only takes me a day to two days to punch out a new chapter. So finally, with out further ado... here's the next chapter. 
> 
> This story is so going to be podfic'ed when I'm done with it. I bought an awesome headset/microphone and it's going to be so much fun. Ok.. enjoy!

 

 

 

Gabriel does a few things Sam has taken particular notice of lately. The way that he moves seems human. Surprisingly, feminine. He's as much in tune to his female vessel as he'd been with his male vessel, which is kind of disturbing. What is even more disturbing is how efficient Gabriel's hands move.

Every task that he fluidly performs is carried out in an almost vicious manner. When he cuts meat the strips are separated in neat lines and each one is pushed to the side to make room for him to cut the next one. When he cleans something up he reads the label of each product that he uses before hand, he speculatively eyes either the rag or sponge he uses to clean with before he ever gets to the actual cleaning, he makes sure to leave the place that he cleans not only free from the offending spot, but he leaves it polished and shining. It isn't the action that is being carried out that draws Sam's attention. He isn't sure of the exact thing that first caught his attention.

When Gabriel does something, the carrying out of the task, no matter how small, always seems to become something important. Something powerful. How was that even possible? He knows that this, what ever it is, isn't the result of any kind of curse or anything resembling magic. It's something primal and he really doesn't want to let that thought continue, because he's afraid of where his mind will end up.

He's afraid of what kind of realization he'll get if he allows himself to think about it too hard. Rather it'll be a realization about himself or about Gabriel he doesn't know. He doesn't really care either. There is one thing he does know, though and it makes him weary of Gabriel's presence. The way that Gabriel moves sings of a hidden strength that could possibly mean that he isn't someone to mess with.

Even in his current form. The fact that Gabriel is an arch angel and a trickster isn't lost to him. Those two facts are always in the forefront of his mind. He doesn't know if this underlying strength will be a good thing for them or if it'll ever even be displayed. It's not like he could forget that it was there.

If there's one thing that Sam's learned from the short amount of time he's spent around Gabriel it's that, as far as he can tell, Gabriel doesn't pretend to be anything other than what he is. He speaks freely about his wants, his needs, his dislikes and about what he is, used to be and will be again. Sam and Dean have had a few discussions about rather they could trust him or not, but after awhile the conversation had puttered out. It was going on a month and a half later and Gabriel still sleeps a lot, but when he's awake he's smiling and talking enthusiastically about whatever has caught his attention at the moment. He never seems to hold on to one thing to long.

"I live in the moment," he constantly says. "It's not worth it to waste a single second of time. Even though I can take my time, because I've got, ya know, eternity to live, but what's the point of wasting time just because I can? That just seems stupid to me."

Sam had found that comment arrogant, ridiculous and surprisingly deep all at once and that had confused him. He didn't pretend to think that he knew anything about Gabriel aside from what he was and what he'd done to them and this statement had just confirmed it. It was strange and annoying when he started finding himself being intrigued by Gabriel. It wasn't because he liked him as a person and wanted to suddenly get all chummy with him or anything, but Gabriel was mysterious. He was more mysterious than all the other angels, because he had personality and had run away to become his own person.

He was different than actual Tricksters, because technically he wasn't an actual monster. The existent of his pregnant state also screamed that Sam didn't know shit about Gabriel at all. Sam was a nerd down to his core and sometimes that was a very bad thing, because right now all he wanted to do was learn more about Gabriel. He wanted to learn more simply because he didn't know anything and because more existed. It was the curse of all nerds.

A thirst for knowledge was a nerds equivalent for the way a regular person relates to the statement 'curiosity killed the cat'. Although, that statement was also the very definition of what can happen to a nerd, because in order to learn things they are compelled to push in order to find out the things that they want to know, which may end in a good way (them getting the information that they want) or in a bad way (they get killed or worse and yes there is things so much worse than death).

"Dude, stop that," Dean commanded, the sound of his voice snapped Sam out of his reverie and drew him back to reality. Dean is scowling at an equally scowling Gabriel. Sam doesn't know what Dean is telling him to stop doing. He just raises an eyebrow at the two of them and slowly shakes his head, because this isn't new. Those two are always like that. The only thing that hints that they aren't actually going to kill each other is how soft Dean seems to go when he gets things pertaining to Gabriel's pregnancy.

Like prenatal vitamins or small plastic baggies so he can pre-prepare the ingredients of his five small meals a day regime. There's also the matter of those personal feminine products that Gabriel unashamedly requests money for to purchase. Sam doesn't want to know what he get's or why. He just gives him the money and goes his separate way to purchase what ever he or Dean needs at the time. He wouldn't say that they've grown fond of Gabriel in the short amount of time they've all spent together, but they have worked out something that resembles a type of system.

It isn't organized, which leaves it flexible for change. Don't fix what isn't broken, the saying goes. It works, so they aren't complaining. Well, he isn't. Dean is by nature a complainer, so he always finds something.

Setting aside that their current situation is completely insane, though, he'd say things were running smoothly.

* * *

Gabriel was curled up in the back seat of the Impala. He had three pillows around him. One pushed against the side of the car, one against the seat behind him and one underneath him. It was his own personal cloud cushion Heaven. Or as close as he could get with out being in an actual bed. Dean had the music's volume down low and normally that would please him, but right now his hormones were on the fritz.

It didn't happen very often. Usually, it only happened when they had been on the road for more than twelve hours. Lack of proper sleep and having to hear Dean's stupid classic rock the entire time made the experience that much worse. It was moments like this that he couldn't be helled responsible for his actions. He groaned, made sure to keep his blanket secured around his shoulders as he sat up, and then he asked Dean if they could please ride in silence.

At least, for an hour or so. Just enough time for him to make an attempt at getting to sleep good. Dean looked up and peered at him from the rear view mirror. When he didn't say anything, Gabriel immediately added, "I promise that if it doesn't work I'll endure the rest of the trip with out complaining." He was trying to be good, trying to keep the peace.

He just needed sleep, damn it. "Just give me an hour, please." He even made his voice sound slightly pitiful. It was almost begging and if Dean only knew the distance in which he'd grown, that distance which made it possible for him to even consider sinking that low, then he'd have done it immediately. He's almost a hundred percent sure of it.

Dean didn't reply. He just reached down and clicked the radio off. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sighed in relief. He was so tired. "Thank you," he said, and it came out low and breathy. He was so relieved that he actually smiled as he settled back down in to his pillows and tucked his blanket back tightly around him. He was also relieved that it would be warm where they were going.

His current state was not suited for the cold. It was too small and too freaking human. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and ground his teeth a few times as a tsunami size of hormone induced emotions and sensations rolled over him. There was disgust, annoyance, want, and misery. He was disgusted the he was stuck like this and he was stuck in this time line. He was annoyed at pretty much everything, especially right now.

He wanted food, a bed to sleep in, a hot bath to soak in, his Sam to touch him, his own body back, to be able to use his powers again, to play some pranks on Dean - because that never got old, to fuck this time line's Sam - yeah - he was shameless - so sue him. Sam was Sam no matter what time line he was in. He wasn't afraid to admit it or to hit it. He'd considered trying to seduce him and there was no doubt in his mind that he could. The only thing stopping him was the fact that this Sam was so fragile. He didn't want to use him like that. He loved him, regardless of rather this Sam liked him at all.

The blanket he was using made a shuff-shuff sound as he adjusted himself in order to get more comfortable. Add all that together and you got misery in a bright, bold font wrapped in a pretty pink bow... with a cherry on top. Except the cherry in his mind was currently black and wilted. Sleep deprivation made him temporarily jaded and he, for the moment, was totally ok with that. Just as long as he got some descent sleep.

The low rumble of the Impala's engine was the thing that eventually lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Sam eased himself out of the Impala and on to the asphalt of the rest stop Dean had parked them in. He stretched his arms over his head to work out the cramp in his shoulders before he gently closed the door. He started for the cement steps that led up to the snack machines and bathrooms before he remembered that Gabriel was asleep in the back seat. Sometimes, he was so quiet that he forgot he was around. He'd never seen someone sleep so quiet in his life. When Gabriel fell asleep he was out for the count.

He didn't snore, he didn't toss and turn, he just slept. It wasn't like he went out of his way to watch him sleep, but it was hard not to notice when someone slept so soundly. Mainly due to the fact that sleeping like that was a level that every human on the planet silently or loudly wished they could reach. It was a thing to be highly acknowledged and even envied. He rolled his shoulders once as he turned around. As quietly as he could he opened the back passenger's side door and leaned in to give Gabriel's feet a little shake like he usually did when he needed to wake him up.

Unfortunately, Gabriel was curled in to a little ball and Sam couldn't reach his feet. He made a face, accepted what ever inevitable reaction he was going to receive and leaned in a little more to pull the blanket off of Gabriel's shoulder. He lightly grasped his arm and lightly shook him. Sam noted that his skin was very warm from having been under covers for so long as he waited for any hint that this was working. Gabriel body seemed to expand as he inhaled deeply.

Sam let go of his arm and maneuvered himself out of the car. He watched him as Gabriel's eyes popped open, then turned to look at him. He awkwardly and tipped his head in the direction of the stairs. "We're at a rest stop. Thought you might want to get out and stretch or go to the bathroom or eat." He felt like he was kind of rambling, so he clamped his mouth shut.

Gabriel took in another deep breath before he reached down and moved the blanket off of him. Sam grimaced as he placed his hand over the top of his stomach, which had grown significantly larger over the last month and a half, and he used his other hand and his feet to scoot down the seat.

"Would you like some help," he asked, holding out a hand.

Gabriel paused for a second. He wasn't looking at him, but Sam could tell he was considering his offer. It was only a few seconds before he looked up at him and smiled. "Sure. Why not? If I don't accept, I may be here 'till Christmas. Geez." He reached out and grabbed Sam's hand.

He couldn't help, but laugh at that. He helped him out of the backseat and in to a solid standing position.

"Are you two coming or not?"

They both turned to see Dean standing in front of the snack machines, his hands cupped over his mouth. Sam slowly shook his head at him. "Yeah, yeah," he called back. "Hold your horses. Pregnant person on board, remember."

"Hey," Gabriel said immediately, the pitch of his voice a few pitches higher than normal as he feigned mock offense. "What's that supposed to mean you gargantuan?"

Sam wrinkled his nose up and waggled his face at him.

Gabriel gave a little laugh and smacked him in the stomach. "Let's get a move on," he growled, grabbing the front of Sam's shirt. Grinning, Sam let himself be dragged forward. Gabriel released the hold he had on him as they reached the stairs.

* * *

"So, I don't know why you guys don't ever take a vacation or something," Gabriel said in annoyance. "I've seriously never ridden in a car more in my life."

Dean's brow furrowed and he lifted his eyes to peer at him from the rear view mirror. Gabriel had one arm draped over the back of both front seats and he was looking from one of them to the other as he spoke.

"In our line of work," Dean began. "We don't really have the option to take a vacation."

"Oh, bull-arcky," Gabriel spit out. "You always have the option to do what ever you want. Freewill knows no bounds."

Sam snorted. "Yeah," he added. "Unfortunately, that's not always a good thing."

"No no no no no," Gabriel said, waggling his index finger in front of him. "I'm not going there. I'm talking about you guys and your clear lack of fun. How do you guys live like this?" His voice was starting to take on that long suffering tone that he got when he thought they had both reached such a level of disdain and he was deeming it absolutely unacceptable.

"I mean, come on. No wonder Dean's starting to get frown lines and the crevices in Sam's forehead look like a freaking indented boulder."

"Hey," they both said in unison. Dean's grip on the wheel tightened and Sam turned to give him an incredulous stare.

Gabriel raised a challenging eyebrow at Sam. "Don't give me that look. Stress will age you."

"Says the immortal creature who currently never ages," Dean threw back.

Sam's eyes widened as he realized something. "You really don't age, even in that form, Gabriel?" He gestured towards his vessel.

Gabriel looked down at himself. He didn't have to think about it, so he immediately looked back up at Sam. "Nope. Lucky for me. Even if I was completely human I'd still look better than both of you two put together. Say it with me, guys. Self love is our friend."

Sam made a face at him. "There's self love and then there's life's schedule that you have no choice, but to follow."

Huffing, Gabriel jerked his hands off of the backs of their seats and crossed his arms. "You two are so hopeless that I just don't know what to do with you. There's going to come a time when I'm not so powerless, ya know."

Sam swallowed hard and Dean turned his head to glare at him over his shoulder.

Gabriel petulantly turned his head away from them. An uncomfortable silence lasted about three seconds before Gabriel sighed and turned his head back to look at Sam whose eyes widened a fraction. "Relax, kid. Sheesh. If I had my powers I'd simply snap us somewhere fun. I'm not exactly in the 'let's torture for fun' mood. Kay?"

Sam sucked in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Gabriel could almost see the wheels turning in that big noggin' of his. When he spoke his voice was calm. Too calm. It annoyed him. "Gabriel, you really got to stop with the snap jokes. It makes us uncomfortable and we have been helping you out a lot and we don't have to do that, ya know."

"Sam..." Gabriel felt so dejected that he dropped his head and shook it slowly. After a few seconds of another stretch of uncomfortable silence, he raised his head again and looked first at Dean, then at Sam. "I keep trying to tell you that I'm not like that anymore. You take everything so personal. I get it. I really do. In this time line I really messed with you guys. I'll admit that while yes I did enjoy it to some degree, that it was mainly to teach you a lesson Sam."

"Yes," Sam said angrily. His face hardened. "You were trying to teach me that Dean was my weakness and that I needed to just let him go and save myself. Go on with out him."

Gabriel pressed a hand over Sam's mouth so quick that he didn't have time to react. He was so stunned that he didn't retaliate or flinch away from it. His eyes widened, then slowly, his brows dropped questioningly. "I was misguided, ok. There was a time in my life that I didn't understand the importance of family."

"Even though I had family, they weren't like this." He gestured between the two of them. "I didn't get it. I do now. I don't expect you to forgive me, but the least you can do is stop treating me like I'm the me in this time line."

"I may as well be a different person entirely for all that time's worth. I'm from a long time in the future guys. People do change."

The leather squeaked as Dean shifted in his seat. He was clearly uncomfortable with the 'feelings' conversation. Gabriel knew that he was listening, though and the fact that he just might take what he'd said under consideration was enough. Gabriel gave Sam one last look, lingering just a second longer than he knew he should, before he removed his hand from his mouth and scooted as far in to the back seat as he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I barely ever plan anything out when I write it, I'm just as excited to see how these two come together as you are. However, I do have some plans and this fic is going to be ep-iiiiic! Think... naughty... Loki, adult toys, confessions... and... hm... scifi. ;)


	4. Enmity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets his way. Sam and Gabriel are annoyed with Dean. Sam and Gabriel talk about geek stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invite you leave 'Kudos' to support my work + 'Subscribe' to be notified when a new chapter is added. ;)

 

Gabriel was taking a bath. The small bathroom was foggy and the heat had caused a light sheen of sweat to break out along his skin. The water was almost too hot and he so didn't care. "Enmity," he said sarcastically, looking down in the general direction of what he was sure, by now, was a developing poof of unruly hair between his legs. "The state or feeling of being actively opposed or hostile to someone or something."

In a male vessel, he'd had the ability to keep all of the hair on his body from growing. Now, he didn't and his protruding stomach had become a continued hindrance to all of his attempts at shaving. He glowered at the bubble of skin that used to be his vessel's 'inny' belly button. Scrunching his face up, he shifted his hips awkwardly as he felt it again. That damned pulsing pang in his groin that kept reminding him that he hadn't had sex in a long, long time.

Since he'd started having sex with his Sam all those years ago, the most he'd been with out sex had been what? Maybe two and a half days? Though out all of that, he'd been male. He missed his dick. It was so much easier to get yourself off if you could reach the part of your body that demanded your attention. Being around this Sam would be so much more bearable if he could masturbate.

He pouted and leaned his head back against the tub. "Hmm..." he hummed as he started thinking. What he needed right now was toys. Toys, toys. Lots of them.

He smirked. As great an idea as it would be to buy a variety of things to shove inside of himself he knew that none of it would would be effective. He needed something specific. Something that even a pregnant woman could easily use. "Strap on," he said holding up an index finger.

He snickered. Of course he didn't need a strap on. He wouldn't be able to use it, but throwing it out there highly amused him. He lifted the middle finger beside his already raised index finger. Plus, it also brought back memories of his Sam moaning beneath him, which in retrospect, was probably one of the worst directions he could allow his thoughts to go in.  
"Vibrator," he hastily added.

Yes. He needed something that vibrated. It needed to be portable and... "Strappable," he said enthusiastically. He dropped his hands in the water and winced as water splashed out of the tub. He scowled.

"Oops."

\------

Hot heat and fog wafted in to the room as the bathroom door opened.  
"Finally," Dean shouted.

Sam had just enough time to move to the side before Dean would have barreled in to him. With a shameless squeak Gabriel spun away from the bathroom's entrance and wide eyed watched as Dean darted past him. The frame of the bathroom door shuttered at the force of how hard it was slammed shut.

Sam and Gabriel both looked at each other with the same annoyed expression.

\------

Two hours later, they were sitting in the drive through of some random fast food restaurant that they hadn't bothered to read the name of. Food was food and they'd been driving for four hours. They were famished (Gabriel's word). If you wanted to get technical, the reason they had actually stopped, was because Gabriel had threatened to start throwing an actual child-like tantrum if they didn't feed his baby right now. So, it was from a combination of this threat, fulled with a pointed attack of guilt that made Sam sigh and Dean flip the blinker on.

"What do you want?" Dean asked Gabriel.

Sam immediatly said, "Don't ask him. He'll want one or..." He peered around his seat and scowled at a feigning innocent looking Gabriel who had his hands clasped delicately in his lap . "...two of everything."  
Dean didn't comment. He simply said, "Gabriel."

Gabriel's grinned and Sam's expression tightened before he straightened back in to his seat. "I want a large combo," he immediately said. "Fried chicken sandwhich. Non-seed bun. No tomatoes, extra cheese, and light mayonaise." He leaned forward. "Oh, and add bacon."

Dean went stiff for a second. He cleared his throat, and finally said, "Ok, when we get to the speaker you're telling them what you want," he said pointedly.

Gabriel's grin became a smirk. "But, of course."

\------  
That evening, they all moved slowly as they made their way out of the Impala and in to the lobby of a motel they'd come across just off the interstate. Gabriel covered his mouth as he yawned. He was vaguely aware of a woman seated in a chair off to the right. There was a child sitting on the floor in front of her feet. He didn't look at them long enough to figure out rather the child was male or female.

He and Sam stood back while Dean checked them in. The night air was thick with humidity as they left the lobby and headed for their room.  
"What's this motel called again," Gabriel asked as he dropped his bag on the bed furthest from the door.

"Dolphin Stay," Dean said, as he unzipped his bag. He pulled out a pair of black shorts and a grey undershirt and headed for the bathroom.

Gabriel watched him go and turned back to his bag once the door was closed. He made a face and ran his hand in circles over his stomach. He had started feeling bad a couple hours back and it was because of the fast food he'd insisted they buy.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked. He was unfolding his sleeping bag.

"My stomach's not happy, but I'll live." He idly searched around in his bag. If he hadn't of been pregnant he could have taken something to make himself feel better. Although, he only felt bad, because he'd eaten greasy food while pregnant. If he wasn't pregnant, he wouldn't feel this way at all. He have his powers and he wouldn't have to worry about any kind of pain or uncomfortableness, at all.

"I think I'm just going to stick to those five meals a day from now on."  
Sam gave him a sympathetic look and he didn't have the strength to think about wanting to punch him in the face. His hormones were doing that wonky think again and he just wanted to sleep.

\------

He wasn't sure how long he slept, but it couldn't have been long since Dean and Sam were still sitting at the table in the same position they'd been in when he'd went to bed. Sam was on his laptop and Dean was reading the newspaper he'd picked up when they'd first rode in to this town. Clearing his throat, Gabriel sat up. He positioned a pillow underneath him and another one behind him so he could comfortably sit up against the head board. "Did you find anything," he asked Dean.

Dean flipped the page before he answered him. "There's a few things that stand out, but nothing that screams case yet." He didn't look up as he spoke.

Gabriel made a noncommental noise. He knew the likely hood of them finding a case where people weren't being hurt was slim to none. It didn't stop him from wishing for one, though. Riding for hours on end was starting to get old. Neither one of them had said why they were headed this way.

His Sam and Dean were domesticated. They had roots set up.  
They all lived in an underground Dome where Bobbies old house used to be. It was their base of operation and they always stayed there when they didn't have a case. He missed it.

\------

"Dude, would you quit squirming."

Sam peeked at his brother over the screen of his laptop. He pointedly narrowed his eyes at him. They been sitting here for hours and they'd come up with nothing. The chair he was sitting in was uncomfortable and he was getting hungry. Sometimes, he got in these moods where he knew that if he just got up, stretched, got a glass of water, paced, went to get himself some food, that he'd feel better, but he just didn't wanna.

Yeah, not exactly mature, but it's how he felt and Dean just being Dean didn't help the matter. "Dean," he said, sarcastically. "Shut up."

Dean made a face at him. "Make me."

"Really," Gabriel chimed in. They both turned to look at him.

"Don't you judge me," Dean said. "You of the 'I'mma throw a tantrum if you don't feed my baby' threatener."

Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel said, "Yeah, I'm pregnant. You don't seem to take in account that not only does my own body threaten to eat itself when it's hungry, but now it's double fold. My baby tries to eat me two."

"Eew," Sam said, wrinkling his nose.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"

"That's kind of growdy, dude. Kinda graphic."

"Blow me."

"Ok." Dean tossed the paper on the table. "That's enough of that. Thank you very much." He crossed the room, grabbed his coat, dug out his car keys and wiggled them in the air before he left the room.

Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at the door. Sam rolled his eyes.

\------

Sam rubbed his eyes. He'd been searching the local database for all recent deaths and so far he hadn't come across any thing that stuck out. He pushed his chair back and read the clock beside Gabriel's bed aloud. "Three a.m." No wonder he felt tired.

"Ha."

He looked over and shook his head. Gabriel was curled up at the end of his bed watching a cartoon that he didn't recognize. Every time the... He squinted at the t.v. Maybe it was a chicken. The thing kept richocetting off of peoples' faces and every time it did Gabriel would make a sound of amusement. One side of Sam's mouth quirked up. "What are you watching," he asked out of bemusement.

Gabriel looked over at him and puffed his lips out. "No idea." He turned back around to continue watching his show.

Sam snorted. He allowed his body to plop face down on to the bed. It vibrated with the impact of his weight and he smirked in amusement as Gabriel gave an incredulous squeak.

"You're going to break the bed if you keep doing that?" He complained.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

He snuggled in to the sheets and inhaled happily. It had been too long since he'd been on a bed. He made a face as something connected with his leg. With out opening his eyes he asked, "Are you... kicking me?" He peeked his eyes open to see that Gabriel had rolled over and had one leg stretched out and was rapidly pressing the bottom of his foot in to his thigh.

"I'm not kicking. I'm pushing. You are so not sleeping there."

He really shouldn't, but it felt so good. The floor was solid and rock hard no matter how many blankets you put under you. It wasn't like he and Gabriel had to sleep under the same blanket. He'd stay on his side and Gabriel would stay on his side. No problem. Resigned to the decision, he decided to mess with him a little bit. "Oh, yes. Yes I am."

Gabriel made a long suffering whiny sound.

\------

"Man, the movies back home are so much better than this," Gabriel said. He was laying side ways with his legs resting over Sam's back. Sam was laying on his stomach at the end of the bed. They were watching Blade for the second time around, because for some unknown reason the cable provider decided that playing it again was a good idea. They had flipped through every channel three times in an attempt to find something else to watch and once they'd discovered that there was nothing but infomercials, reality t.v. shows and news stations playing they'd went back to Blade.

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the remote to lower the volume. He looked over at Gabriel before he asked, "What's the difference between now and then?"

Gabriel's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "Come on, Sam," he teased. "Put that big brain of yours to use. It's the future. Think of all that awesome SciFi technology you've seen on movies."

Sam's eyes widened as he considered all the possibilities. There were so many awesome gadgets that he'd seen over the years. "Even though they've put them on movies doesn't mean that they're real or that they're even possible." His shoulders sagged. "Come on," he mock whined.

"You can't keep me hanging. Tell me what they have there."

Gabriel gave a little laugh. "Make me."

"Gabriel."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. You just look so excited. I couldn't resist."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ok," Gabriel began. "Back home, we have a movie room. One side of the room is set up with theater seats, so it's like being at a real theater. The other side has pillows and this big extra cushion mat thing that we lay down. It pretty much stays there all the time..."

"Wait wait wait," Sam cut him off. "Are you about to tell me there's a big screen thing like at the movies?"

Gabriel grinned widely. "Scifi, remember? Thing more gadgety."

Sam's face scrunched up. Gabriel watched him carefully. He actually seemed to be thinking about it this time.

After a few minutes Sam shook his head. "I have so many ideas, but I don't know what's actually possible and what isn't."

"Come on. Throw something out there."

"Um... Virtual Reality."

"That's not a movie experience, though. That's a life style."

"Wait, you mean Virtual Reality is possible?"

Gabriel laughed at his wide eyed expression. "Yes. There's a head piece that you can wear. It's more mobile and you get a more physical experience. It's mostly for work outs and physically demanding games. True Virtual Reality, when you go in to a World experience, is when you hook yourself up to the online Giga Base."

"It started out as one world for Networkers to... well, network. Then, it became a game thing. Eventually, the original designers opened up the command directory to those willing to pay a membership and it gave them full creative access. You get to design your own world or pay someone else to design it for you. There are so many delicious possibilities. The list is practically endless."

He laughed again. Sam's face had gone blank and he knew that he had to be bursting at the seams with questions. Gabriel made a 'bring it on' motion with one of his hands. "Out with it."

"Oh my, God," Sam said. He released the words on a long exhale. "How do you plug yourself in to the...?"

"Giga Base?"

He nodded.

"It's a floor base. It's like a bed and you use the head piece like a USB connector cord."

"I bet the cord are more advanced than a regular USB."

"Actually, the USB is just more advanced. It's a revolutionary invention." He grinned as a smile split across Sam's face. "You're head's about to explode, isn't it?"

"I really wished I could go to your time."

Gabriel forced a smile on to his face. "You are there, gorgeous," he thought. "You are there and you are happy." He blinked rapidly and used every bit of will power to force down the tears that were threatening to develop. He couldn't let him see him cry.

He couldn't let him know any thing about their life together. Well, he could, but that would mean dealing with awkwardness that he didn't have the energy to deal with. If any thing slipped, he could always erase his mind, but he didn't want to think about that unless something happened to make it a necessity. He cleared his throat. "Hey," he said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could buy me something sweet? I'm really feeling a sweet tooth coming on."

For the first time since he'd landed here, Sam actually seemed eager to please him as he helped him to his feet. It was probably from all the geek speak. He should've used that trick sooner. "Hey, I'll tell you more about the gadget stuff when we get where we're going, ok?"

Sam smiled again and Gabriel's heartbeat sped up. "So, beautiful," he thought. "How was someone born with features like that?" He had a boyish grin and dimples, which gave him a sweet and innocent air, but also the strong jaw and broad... body that made him all man. Being stuck here, having to endure this Sam's presence while not being allowed to touch, while he had his own Sam at home, which he couldn't get to, sucked. It was all so unfair.

Actually, that was an understatement. This royally blowed.


	5. Marathons and Toys - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is horny and annoyed at Dean, Sam is concerned, and Dean could care less - because he's currently caught up in a marathon of his favorite show (Doctory Sexy M.D.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here guys - A new chapter!
> 
> This is Part 1 of 2 chapters. I will post 2 in a day or two. Also, I highly apologize for taking so long to update. I could blame it on many things... but I won't. I'll just say that I'm back now. I still love this story and I'm not sure if I promised this before or not, but... I will NEVER drop this story. It's one of my favorite ones. Don't forget: Kudos, Subscribe and please - Comments. I really enjoy hearing you guys's takes on the story. ^^ 
> 
> Aand last but not least, ignore all errors, this chapter still needs to be fully edited. Thankfully, there should only be minor errors, since I have the bad habit of editing while I write (And using online voice narrator to make sure everything sounds good ;) 
> 
> Now, on to the story - Enjoy!

**Subsequent - Chapter 5:  Marathons and Toys - Part 1  
**

"Doctor Fucking Sexy," Gabriel bitterly thought.  The Show, by every definition, was truly a guilty pleasure _.  Dean's_ guilty pleasure.  The crappy cable service had decided to conveniently provide him with a marathon of it.  Three seasons in and it was still running strongly (Dean was still watching it!) - The Show was the epitome of _sex sells_. 

The dialogue, the drama and even the smut was D quality.  Sure, it'd been fun when he'd made the Sets and trapped Dean and Sam in them for four days... but... a marathon... NOW, he wanted to claw his eyes and ear drums out with something, _anything_ sharp and pointy.  There'd been a couple times when Gabriel had actually looked around for some-such object.  There'd been the pen Sam was still using to read through Newspaper reports that they'd circled, there'd been the blade Sam kept on the table behind his laptop and there'd been the antenna on the cheap boxed television set ( _that was currently playing some of the worst 'not quite porn, but porn non-the-less on American television_.)

Doctor Sexy didn't even show the smut.  What was the point?  The Plot clearly leaned towards people having lots of sex - who rated porn below the level of explicit?  It wouldn't have been so bad if it showed the characters having the 'not real sex, type of sex, like  _movement_ \- like they were having sex - a hip thrust here, a bare thigh there - _something like that_.'  But nooooo, they couldn't do anything like that (Heaven Forbid). 

It was, after all, cable television, freaking family edited crap-tastic television.  This right here made him want to rethink his stance on being on the Humans's side.  Where was the Angel Brigade when you needed them?  Oh, he needed alright.  He needed something - right between his legs... well, up in what was between them - his loathed, fucking temporary vagina. 

Even though Doctor Sexy was quite possibly the worst show ever made, it, unfortunately did have a (And he wanted to kill himself for admitting this)... sexy quality, and it reminded him of what he wasn't getting.  SEX.  His temporary vagina was seriously hating him right now.  His underwear was damp from his pulsing arousal and he honestly felt like he was losing his mind.  He hadn't been kidding when he'd mentioned buying Toys for himself and now seemed like as good a time as any - fuck that. 

It was the perfect time.  At this point, he'd practically do anything it took to get off.  He'd even considered going to an appropriate Salon and getting himself waxed (to make _it_ easier to get to, for himself or anyone that went down there... then he'd thought of the pain and decided - NO.  He'd also highly considered hiring a prostitute or even unbiding his powers a little bit to create a copy of his Sam to fuck him.  His damned morals had grown too much since he'd gotten with Sam to actually hire a prostitute - unfortunately.  And he couldn't unbind his powers to any degree for a reason. 

If he did that, his Grace would mix with his baby and if that happened then it would become a Nephilim.  He'd be damned.  That wasn't happening.  The less power it had the better.  Not to mention that whole pesky thing about Nephilim's being mixed breed 'half human, half angel' monsters ( _That_ had to do with the parents' raisin' and the child's personal choices, _but_ since he wasn't considering the option, the fact was inconsequential). 

Then there was that last thing:  Creating a copy of his Sam to fuck him.  Doing something like that would be too emotionally painful for him, so, yet again, just NO.  It wasn't an option.

He sighed as another episode of Doctor Sexy ending, not because of that, but-

"Hello Doctor."

"Doctor."

-because a new episode would immediately begin, and _every single new episode started **exactly** the same way_.  With a cry of indignation, he jumped off the end of the bed (wiggled his way off the edge) and ran out of the room (...he might have waddled a little bit past the end of both beds).  He slammed the door closed behind him. 

\------

Sam looked up from the Newspaper he was reading when Gabriel started moving.  The sight of him scooting from the middle of the mattress to the edge of it was pitiful.  It made his protective instincts kick in to high gear and it took everything in his power to keep himself in his seat.  Gabriel didn't accept help very often.  When he did it never ceased to surprise him. 

Besides those rare occassions, the expression that Gabriel always gave them when they tried to help him was... horrifying.  It was the same one he'd given Dean that one time when he'd mentioned his family.  Gabriel had been surrounded by Holy Oil Fire then.  Like then, that look still promised horrific levels of pain and if you were very lucky, a quick death afterwards.  So, he didn't offer his help. 

Like any normal person who didn't want to suffer and die at the hands of someone who they clearly knew was capable of making it happen, he stayed in his seat.  He observed.  And he continued to observe until Gabriel slammed the door closed.  He hadn't realized that he was that annoyed, or annoyed at all.  So the abrupt loud sound of the slamming door made him flinch.  "Dude," he said to Dean.  "Did you say something to upset him?"

Dean's eyes were wide.  He was entranced with whatever he watching on TV.  Sam leaned a little over in his seat to try and see what he was watching but it was a bad angle.  He had to stand up.  "Yuck," he thought. 

He recognized Doctor Picolo, remembered the sharp sting on his cheek when she'd slapped him.  That shit had hurt.  Not to mention that he'd been marginally traumatized by being stuck in actual TV Land.  There had been so many possiblities - they hadn't known where they were going to end up next, or what kind of new hell awaited them if they hadn't Play Their Roles.  He couldn't understand how Dean still loved this show after literally being stuck (And shot!) in it. 

Actually, more importantly, he couldn't figure out why he liked it at all.  Out of all the masculine qualities his brother purposely took on to make himself seem more manly, he couldn't believe that his entire charade crumbled for some cheesy, horrible _horrible_ , D Rated show like Doctor Sexy.  The name itself screamed _gay_ , even if the main character was a womanizer.  Yeeah, Dean wasn't answering him anytime soon.  Which also meant that there was no way he'd said anything to Gabriel to upset him. 

When Doctor Sexy was on it was Dean's only reality.  True reality may as well have not existed.  So, what was eating at Gabriel?  Maybe he was as annoyed with Dean's bad choice in TV Shows as he was.  If that was the case then he totally understood.  It was almost tempting to catch up with him and share in the pain.  Since he wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was Gabriel's problem (and he liked not being in pain), he didn't. 

After a good stretch, he sat down and buried himself back into what he'd been doing.  Looking for a new case.

\------

Last night when Sam had taken him out to get something sweet, they'd both been excited to see an Internet Cafe'.  It had been a turn of the corner and across the street.  This was where Gabriel had decided to go.  At first, his only thought had been to simply get out of the room, _away from Dean and his fucking Doctor Sexy marathon_.  Seriously, even now, ten minutes later, if he heard the words 'Hello, Doctor' and the replied 'Doctor' in perfect sequence again, he'd go ballistic. 

His Grace may be bound but he still had powers.  And he was oh-ho-ho so tempted to use them.  

The Internet Cafe' was a small brick building.  The exterior and interior reminded him of a pizza place.  Not a quick serve place like Pizza Hut or Domino's, but an actual pizza place.  It may have been small, but the lack of space took nothing away from the quality.  It actually added that 'something' to it's atmosphere. 

With the snug quality, thick medium gray stone floors, dark red counters, sparkling glass display shelves, with still enough room to stretch out without touching the person beside you, yeah, the place had an impressive charm to it.  He liked it so much that he played nice.  He followed the rules and used a fake name to sign for the customary 'one hour per person' rule.  He used the name Gabriella, which was more an Ode to Gabriella from Xena the Worrier Princess than a play on his own name.  At least that's what he told himself. 

He didn't really care much for the show (he was lying - badass chicks on horses and using swords - psh - 'nuff said).  Since coming here hadn't been an idea, just a random decision, he didn't have a clue what he wanted to look up.  Because he was in the wrong time line, his email was useless.  Not only for the simply reason that it be weird for his friends to get a message from a 'way in the future' version of him, but also because, he really really didn't want to attract the attention of himself in this timeline.  It wasn't like he feared himself- Ha! 

He really didn't.  It was laughable.  He just didn't want to draw his attention to the Winchester's any more than it already was.  Doing that would mess with the timeline and doing that would also give Sam and Dean another reason not to trust him.  Just the thought of it made him sick. 

Enough was enough.  During the last month or so, and especially after last night, he felt like he'd made a sizable amount of headway.  It wasn't pure trust, but it was possibly them, Sam, finally giving him the benefit of the doubt.  He sure hoped it's what it was.  Something like that may not be huge in anyone elses eyes, but to him it meant a lot. 

As long as he didn't have to see that stone hard expression of hate from Sam again, he'd take anything he could get.  You want to give him a piece of a scrap, he accepted.  You wanted to flick the juices from that piece of scrap at him... well, he wasn't now, nor had he ever been a dog - that'd be a very bad idea.  

His asigned computer was in the second of four rows.  There were five slim designed Desk Top computers on each row.  Gabriel's was the second computer from the right side.  The response rate was excellent, because the moment he touched the mouse, the screen blinked to life.  Three icons stood out brightly against an all black background.  One for Gmail, one for the Google Search Bar and one for some game called World Takeover. 

He was pretty sure the last one wasn't supposed to be there.  In this timeline, nearly every downloaded game installation came with a default addition of a Short-cut to it.  Most of the time, the person downloading it doesn't realize that it's been added.  He remembers having to personally uninstall a few... hundred things that he'd accidently downloaded over the years.  Most of the times he'd used his powers to just erase it - meh, semantics.  It was still the same thing. 

Having to delete it took effort... minimal effort, but whatever.  It'd still taught him to pay better attention to the Extra Addition Pages when he downloaded things, which was especially useful when you lived in a world where technology practically ran everything.  God, he missed home. 


	6. Marathons and Toys - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's still sexually frustrated and his hormones are on the fritz, Sam takes a break from researching, and Dean... is still watching Doctor Sexy M.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 3 of Marathons and Toys... I might make Part 1 and 2 of it one chapter, then just have a Part 1 and 2... then we'll move on with the story. Also, on Part 1, I did an Cover Edit like I do for all the chapters if you want to go check it out. Ok, on to the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Subsequent - Chapter 5:  Marathons and Toys - Part 2**

Sam tossed the News Paper aside and stretched his arms over his head.  He'd only been rereading what they'd circled for ten minutes but he'd had enough.  They had been here for two... or three days.  He honestly didn't have the brain power to be technical right now... and so far they still hadn't found anything that screamed Case.  The few articles they'd circled were lacking in any details besides a death of a person and how they'd be missed by their family members. 

The fact that Dean was still watching Doctor Sexy M.D., or more importantly, the fact that he was having a Marathon of anything hinted that they hadn't found anything resembling a real Case.  Having searched for a Case and not found one wasn't the frustrating factor here.  Although, he was guilty of sometimes being enthusiastic about starting a new one - it was usually just to keep his mind busy, to inevitably just continue doing what they did for a living:  Take out Monsters.  No, the annoying factor was that Dean had been the one to stop in this town.  He's the one who had been semi-enthusiastic about finding a Case here. 

On the first day, after a couple of hours in, he'd quit doing the research and it had been left up to him to do it all.  He scrubbed at his eyes.  They were itchy and dry from him having read so much.  He wasn't tired so much as burned out.  With a sigh, he stood up.  Gabriel was still gone and from his nearly violent departure, Sam was sure that he wasn't coming back anytime soon.  So, it was ok to use his bed for a little while. 

He had no intention of joining in on his brother's Marathon.  He just wanted to do something other than what he'd been doing for the last couple of days.  The bed was one of the most comfortable ones he'd felt in a motel in a long time and he didn't feel that way just because he hadn't slept on a bed in months.  He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, then crawled on to the mattress.  The sheets were amazingly cool on his warmer skin. 

He exhaled a sigh in relief.  Man, this felt good.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the blissfullness of doing nothing.  It hadn't been his intention to go to sleep, but even with the annoying sounds of Doctor Sexy in the background, he still managed to.

\------

With narrowed eyes, Gabriel slowly looked, first to his left, then his right.  A person sat on either side of him and he knew there was someone sitting on the row behind him - in the seat behind him.  He should've thought this through before he'd left the motel room.  Looking up Toys online or at least a place to buy them outright would have been a brilliant idea.  But he was here, in a family oriented Internet Cafe'. 

Plus, it was likely that there was a security lock on specific kinds of websites.  "Damn it," he thought.  He missed his powers so much.  The thing that also sucked was that he couldn't use Sam's laptop either.  It wasn't that he could delete the search history, because he could. 

Oh, the skills he'd picked up over time... But Sam was busy doing research and it would look suspicious if he asked to borrow it real fast.  Not to mention he didn't want to have Sam anywhere near anything that had to do with himself and sex.  Even if it wasn't actual sex but soon to be masturbation.  What-ever! 

Gabriel needed to get off and he planned on it.  As soon as possible.  Just as soon as he figured out how to go about it.  Toys were a great idea, but like he'd said before, he needed one specifically designed for a pregnant woman.  His one hour time limit was almost up and he'd gotten no where. 

It was frustrating.  He exited out of Google.  He'd been looking up baby clothes.  It was the only thing he could come up with and it would come in handy.  Even if his baby wasn't going to be wearing clothes here.   

Once he unbound his power he was immediately going back to his timeline.  However, it was possible that his baby might wear just one outfit from this timeline.  It would be right after it was born...  His eyes widened when he realized that had yet to tell Sam and Dean that he absolutely was not giving birth in a hospital.  "Oh, crap," he said. 

They were not going to be happy.  Oh well.  He'd tell them later.  Right now his mind was on something specific.  Obtaining Toys. 

How was he going to go about doing this?  He left the Internet Cafe' before his time ran out.  Someone coming over to tell you that 'You're time is up, ma'am' wasn't something he wanted to go through.  Did he mention that he missed his Dick yet.  He was sure he had and he did. 

Just because he could rock a female vessel didn't mean that he liked it.  Men throughout the ages had praised the idea of becoming female for a day - they'd do so much - they'd have boobs - they could touch them - they could mess with themselves - blah blah blah.  At least, if they got the opportunity, they wouldn't be female and pregnant.  It would be possible for them to do things, like actually see their temporary vaginas... and reach them.  He rubbed his hand in a fast circle over his baby bump as he thought about it. 

His lip was poking out in an exaggerated pout.  His hormones had to be on the fritz today, because one minute he would be fine, then he would be angry enough to rain lightening down on the entire male population.  "Think of Sam," he thought.  He didn't like him to kill people without a reason.  He had high morals. 

He was a pure soul and he loved him.  He gave him sex on a regular basis - well he used to (and still would if he wasn't stuck here).  "Damn it," he yelled, not caring that he drew attention to himself.  Once again, his mind was on sex.  "Fuck fuck fuck," he thought. 

"Fuck, Damn, Shit, Aaaaaaagh!"  He picked up speed with no definitive location to go to in mind.  He surely wasn't going back to the motel room.  Motel Room!  He could get his own room. 

But getting one wouldn't help him out any.  He still didn't have any Toys.  "Fuck my life," he mentally lamented.  Why had he been cursed with such bad luck?  Things used to work so well for him. 

Until the freaking Winchesters had come in to his life.  Fucking Sam and his stupid cute face and body and fucking morals.  Because of their presence, If he'd been human, it was most likely that he would have died a long time ago.  Oh, wait!  He had died for them. 

They had guilted him until he'd given up hiding and taken a stand against Lucifer.  Lucifer had killed him.  It had been blissful nothingness, then _Presto_ he'd been back on Earth.  Alive.  Again. 

And, in this moment, he felt like the whole bittersweet fuckery that had been his death had just continued when he'd been brought back.  "Thanks Dad," he said snarkily.  "Anything else you want to throw my way?"

\-----

"Dude," Sam said.  "Seriously?"  Dean was still watching Doctor Sexy.  And, of course he didn't answer him.  That was it. 

He was leaving... after he used the restroom.  He sat up and pushed the sheet off of him.  He covered his mouth as a wide yawn left his mouth.  As he did it he looked around the room.  The bathroom door was open and the light was off. 

The table his laptop was on was empty.  So, Gabriel hadn't come back yet.  He wondered where he was.  Even if he hadn't been pregnant he still would have wondered, which was weird.  It wasn't like Gabriel couldn't take care of himself. 

He blamed it on having just woken up.  His human empathy was stronger during such times and he just let it go.  He slid to the side of the bed and dropped his feet to the floor.  Even though sleepiness was making his eyes heavy and the sheets were soft enough to almost convince him to slide back under them, he wasn't sleepy.  He felt well rested. 

His mind was clear.  And as soon as he'd fully woken up he knew that his renewed energy would kick in.  Since they hadn't found a Case yet and there was literally nothing to do to make one appear (And he would never wish for a Monster to be wreaking havok on innocent people) he needed to find something else to do.

   


	7. Marathons and Toys - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a hormonal day, and starts avoiding Sam. Dean is Dean, and thankfully, the Dr. Sexy M.D. marathon has ended. Sam is Sam, and kind, but... a Winchester. And may possibly be in denial. You decide. Oh, and Gabriel finally gets his Toy. ;)

**Subsequent - Chapter 5:  Marathons and Toys - Part 3  
**

Gabriel felt at peace.  The sun was still high and the air felt a mix of too hot shocked with streams of cooler air.  It was going to rain again.  His little white shoes occasionally made a scraping sound as he slowly made his way back to the motel room.  A shiny orange leather wallet slash phone case touched his baby bump, as he rubbed a hand slowly over it. 

Yes, he'd bought himself a phone (An Iphone)... after swiping Dean's credit card.  What had he said about messing with him?  It never got old.  Plus, he'd thought of something that could've made his life easier, since he ended up in this timeline.  A cellphone - the invention of the Gods. 

Computers were the default thought when you wanted to shop online, but any sane Being knew a phone was more convenient.  And, that it was better, varied from person-to-person.  When he'd activated his phone, an American Sells Rep had tempted him to electrocute them, because they'd had trouble understanding him.  Gabriel had used a Payphone and the reception on his end had been good, so he'd wondered if they hadn't been screwing with him.  When he'd been able to use his power he'd had no need for Reps, and the few times he'd done it 'just because' they'd been Indian. 

At least Indian people were genuinely happy.  Most American's hated their jobs and forced their words out through gritted teeth, and since their unhappiness was common, other Americans accepted the fake-ness.  Getting back on point:  He'd used an old three line code to deactivate the known GPS and the one hidden in the Software - most people didn't know about the second one, which is why they usually ended up scratching their heads, when they ended up behind bars.  This timeline's technology was laughable - there were so many holes, so many back-doors that were easy to get in to.  He almost felt sorry for them. 

The third code line activated a unique Ghost Program - it was only unique, because he'd designed it - that randomly bounced his signal from from cell tower to cell tower, in-country and internationally.  Try as they might, no one or thing, could track him.  There was a thirty second, as he called it, Reburst.  Every five hours, the signal stopped randomly, sent signals in directions of immediate electronic signals, delayed for two minutes, and then shot off to another random cell tower.  When the government realized that they were on a wild goose chase, they'd keep their eyes peeled to seem dedicated to their job, but they'd accept the inevitable that their target was a genius, and they were in way over their head. 

This timeline was so slow he didn't find it fun - ok, just a little bit - but he missed the challenge.  When he turned a corner he reacted on instinct and flinched to the right.  A romantic couple were making out against the brick wall.  He looked around with a wrinkled nose.  Most people who were comfortable with P.D.A. still didn't get hot in heavy, outside, up against a wall, for even children to witness. 

In spite, he stared at them.  When you stared people usually sensed it and looked for the culprit, and then gave them the stink-eye.  Not this time.  Ew.  Judging yooooou, he thought, as he walked away.

He put his hands on the upper part of his baby bump and said, "You don't need to see that.  It's gross.  When you grow up, you're going to have this thing called Modesty.  And know the meaning of 'get a room'.  Although, the asswipe has to go through me."

"Sam first, then me.  I-"  Sam was across the street.  He hadn't seen him, and thank all that was... something dignity saving for that.  He quickly looked around and all he seen was the couple making out.  Ew.

"Crap."  He ducked his head and walked forward.  "Don't see me.  Don't see me."  A tiny bell chimed and he turned towards it.

He straightened and saw pastel colored booths, a off-white bar, and a Transexual waitress.  The diner was straight out of a seventies song-and-dance flick.  He went to the bar and swerved the stool around.  He climbed up and swerved it back around.  Tranny smiled at him and he smiled back.

Their brown hair had a nice curl to it and was shiny.  It was natural and healthy.  Like Sam's... but longer.  They're- she- her makeup was minimal, compared to what women, who usually worked in places like this, were.  Her pale pink lip gloss shined in the light as she smiled.

"What can I get for you, Sweety," she said.  Her voice had a male tenner and was adorned with the high female bell.  If her brown eyes didn't give away her kindness, her voice did.

"Um..."  What was he in the mood for.  He caught a flash of blonde and remembered he was in a female vessel.  Ugh.  That explained the Sweety comment.  Whatever.  In this moment, he could be coddled.  "Something chocolate and chocolate."  The light hit her Name-tag:  Janit.

Janit gave a little laugh and said, "So, chocolate shake?"

"Sounds about right."  He'd drank a lot of them since he'd gotten pregnant.  "Hey, make it a Malt, please."

"Coming right up."

Hunched over he drank it.  What was Sam even doing?  He, himself, hadn't been to that store before.  It'd been like ten minutes - why was he even wondering?  His head throbbed and he grimaced. 

It didn't effect his sweet-tooth.  He drank hard.  You'll never catch me aliiiiiive, he thought.  He, apparently, needed sleep, because 'what'?

"Is everything ok, Sweety," he heard Janit say.  He'd been zoned out.  His eyes sharped and he looked up at her.  She was drying her hands with a dish-towel. 

"I'm fine," he said.  He huffed and brought his straw between his lips.  The slurping sound he heard made him sad.  His Malt was gone. 

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Glaring at his glass, he said, "I find it funny, that when people clearly know somethings wrong with you, they ask 'are you ok' instead of 'what's wrong'."

She made a bemused noise.  "Fair enough.  I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you don't want to talk about it."

He gave her a tight smile.  She returned it.  The light reflected off a silver locket she held between her fingers.  It had two pink flowers behind glass on it.  "When are you due," she asked. 

Anger made his blood boil.  He wasn't sure why he was reacting this way.  Janit had asked a innocent question.  Plus, to her, and every other damned person who looked at him, he appeared female.  Female begot Female - Translation:  Fucking bleeding hearts, man. 

'Tell Mama all about your problems and we'll cry together, and the world is all rainbows and butterflies.'  Give him a break.  Even now, he nixed the talking, and dealt with his problems - Dean Winchester Style.  He didn't want this.  And he wasn't a woman, damn it.

Janit patted the counter and took a step back.  "Alrighty then.  If you change your mind..."  She gave him another genuine smile and continued to dry her hands.  Had she been washing dishes before coming up here? 

It was a fleeting thought, and then he was grimacing.  Speaking of butterflies.  He felt them at the top of his stomach.  Hey, baby, he thought.  I love you. 

I know you miss Daddy.  So do I. 

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.  Oh, no.  He was going to cry.  His hands shook as he hurried off the stool.  By the time he got outside he was controlling his breathing. 

"Damned pregnancy hormones," he said.  The feeling of his bottom lip trembling made him want to cry harder, and he hadn't even started crying yet.  And then he was.  Tears were coming and he was fighting to keep quiet.  He hated himself for being such a girl. 

His short legs found their way to a bench and from the blurry green, he guessed at a Park.  Instinctively, he absorbed the absence of voices around him.  Hopefully, he was right and was alone.  Burying his face in his arms, he cried against the backrest.  Home was so far away.

Sam was so far away.  Why couldn't he have ended up in a different country?  He could speak all languages.  Even without his power that was knowledge capable of being retained.  It wasn't like he couldn't walk away. 

Stealing credit cards to survive off of was easy.  And so were wallets.  He'd have to keep moving if he lived like that, though.  Staying in one place made it possible to attract attention.  In order to be a ghost you had to remain a ghost - unrecognizable. 

He just didn't have the energy for all that, and absolutely would not unbind his powers.  Physical weakness and devotion to his babies well being were his hindrances (he refused to call anything related to his babies safety an enemy).  The Winchesters were his lifeline.

\------

Sam slid the mag into his gun and tapped it with his palm, to secure it.  He checked the Safety, and then looked at the digital clock in between the beds.  Eight-thirty.  "Gabriel's been gone all day.  Should we go look for him," he said hesitantly.

Dean had, for the love of all that Sam found sane, turned off the TV.  If the Doctor Sexy marathon hadn't ended, then he wouldn't have.  He was cleaning his gun.  The lamp light glinted off the silver metal.  "Gabriel's an Arch Angel."

"He wouldn't need help, no matter the situation.  Besides, why you do care," he said.  He looked up at him.

He worked his jaw.  "I may not, particularly, like him, but he's pregnant-"

"No matter how many times we say that, it still sounds weird.  'He's pregnant."

"Yeah, thanks for that.  'Like' I was saying, he's pregnant, and I'm worried about the baby.  Gabriel's powers are bound.  It makes me wonder just how vulnerable he really is."

Dean snorted, and the little smirk on his face, normally, would've brought on his own.  They had a Card to play, that may have given them the upper hand, but Gabriel wasn't the monster they were hunting.  At least, not this time.  If they did hunt him again, it wouldn't be this version.  "I'm just saying that he may need more help than he's letting on."

"Whatever.  He's a big boy.  He can handle himself."

Sam wanted to say something like 'you're an ass', but, in this situation, his brother was the good guy.  Gabriel was the bad guy, or used to be, bad guy.  The whole female pregnancy thing would pull at any man's protective instincts, but Gabriel had killed Dean a hundred plus times.  And had tortured both of them.  Sam was Dean's brother, and nothing to Gabriel, except, for maybe, a temporary protector. 

Gabriel was using them. 

That they allowed it, said enough about how they felt, about keeping the baby safe.

\------

 Gabriel had returned to the Diner.  Janit's shift, had, thankfully, ended.  The last thing he wanted was another attempt at a heart-to-heart.  Don't get him wrong.  She was a nice lady, but still.  No.

Outside was nearing dark, and was a mix of blue and black.  Hot pink peek around the side of the window.  He was sitting in the last book to the left.  It gave him full visibility of the pedestrians walking by.  Not that he was watching them.

He was stalling.  His mood had hit up and down and around and around today, and the actual last thing he wanted was to see Sam's face; It's definition because he was so big, and his thick lips, delicate eyes, bulked shoulders, long torso and legs, huge hands, with all of it defined from his sun-kissed tan skin.  His not yet Baby-Daddy was stunning, and it poked at his upchuck reflex.  How could one be happily Common-Law married to a man, and feel bittersweet when facing his past self?  It had to the pregnancy hormones. 

It just had to be.  Because he'd always been grounded, with dignity intact.  Now, he felt off balance.  His body did it's own thing, his mind was driving him insane, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change it.  Even having his powers wouldn't help.

"Here you go, Sweety," the night shift waitress said.  'Again with the Sweety.'  She had dark chocolate skin, contacted violet eyes, sharp cheekbones, clear glossed full lips, and a tall and angular body.  Her weaved curly hair was a mix of light brown and dark yellow blonde.  The headband she wore was placed in the center of her head and the volume of her hair contrasted the cluster of red squares on the right side.

"No, thank you."  He'd already ordered a mug of steeped hot green tea.  The waitress informed him should he want something, to let her know.  After kindly thanking her, he removed a napkin from the dispenser and put in on the table.  His mug was hot, so he moved it there quickly.

Two creamers were beside the napkin, along with a slice of lemon.  While he added them his phone chirped.  No one knew this number, yet.  Suspicious, he opened the case and pulled it out.  It was a message from the service carrier, telling him to register it online for special deals.

He rolled his eyes and put it back in the case.  He blew his tea and carefully took a sip.  The creamer had been plain, and cheap, so it overwhelmed the tea flavor.  Quality creamer gave a thick texture, while adding to the flavor.  Another thing from home he missed.

Not that he was complaining.  It warmed him up and reminded him he was wearing a dress.  Maybe, O'Deano's card could go for one more ride, before he returned it.  Shopping with someone elses money was always fun.  He'd have to wait until they stopped somewhere with a decent clothing store.

Not that he didn't appreciate small towns, but they equaled clothes akin to the Winchesters' country bumpkin style of plaid, plaid, and more plaid.  No thank you.  Ok, so, return the card and lift it again later.  After sensing rain, he decided he didn't want to get soaked, so he went to the motel.  He hesitantly opened the door, and was greeted with a room full of Dean. 

Weapons were strewn on his mattress.  He was checking the amount of shells for his double-barrel shotgun.  The bathroom light was off, so Sam wasn't in there either.  He sighed, closed the door, and put his cellphone in his own Duffle bag.  The coolness of the room brought to attention how hot his skin was, so he got a change of clothes and took a shower. 

As he put his pajama shorts on he enjoyed the soft material on his thighs.  Unlike the pants he occasionally wore, there was no maternal belly band.  Wearing a bra was a must, because his breasts were swollen and sensitive... and had a habit of lactating.  Which was why he bought special pads to put in the cups.  They were flower shaped, and pretty, just like an actual woman would appreciate. 

His appreciation went as far as them being useful.  The bra was white, so he could wear a white muscle shirt, which he loved, because even as a man, it was a staple to his wardrobe.  He hung the towel over the curtain wrack and turned the light out.  The feeling of sitting on rocks came when he sat on his bed.  Since becoming pregnant it happened with a change in comfort level.  He lay down and wiggled his toes.  Swollen feet happened rather he walked around or not, and now wasn't an exception.

If he planned on moving again he'd get his cushioned flip-flops or fuzzy slippers out.  The shotgun clunked and Gabriel turned his head.  Dean put it in his Duffle Bag, and picked up the machete he'd seen him cut off a-many-a-monsters' heads with.  He used a handled sharpening stick to sharpen the edge before putting it in the bag.  "Sam went out to get food," he said.

"Oh Kay," he said, stretching the word out, like he didn't care, thanks, so much, for telling him.

"I just figured you want to know, since you two are all chummy, these days."

He glared at him.  "Yeah right.  He'd sooner shoot me, than get all googley eyed and chummy."  The machete was put back in the bag.  Gabriel looked at the ceiling.  It's popcorn design was ugly, but the paint was clean white. 

This was a No-Smoking Room, which meant it didn't smell like aged nicotine.  It only smelled like old carpet.  How delightful.  At least he had a bed.  Smiling, he closed his eyes.

The pillow was doing wonders to his head, the mattress was doing the same to the rest of him.  His eyes were growing heavy.  "Is Sam bringing burgers, grease, the lot," he said tonelessly.

"Don't worry, Princess.  You know he's going to get your special baby growing food."

He opened his eyes and narrowed them.  Looking at the ceiling he said, "Was that supposed to be an insult?  Because it failed.  Epically.  And I'll show you Princess."

"I'll shove a Tiara so far up your ass, you'll be spitting up jewels through-out your next digestion revolution."

"Ok.  That's just nasty."

Gabriel snickered and closed his eyes.  He didn't remember falling asleep, but he awoke to a soft voice.  With narrowed eyes he tried to figure out who it was.  His vision was blurry, so he wiped his eyes.  The first thing he saw was Sam's chest.

Muscles were visible through the almost too tight material.  His salty masculine scent overwhelmed him, so he pushed him back.  Even through his shirt his body heat was hot.  It nearly hurt, it made him want to lay on it, it irritated him.  "Get out of my space, you giant," he said, and the statement was lame.

He'd be ashamed of it later, and create a moment to deliver a better one.  Right now, he was just too tired.

"I told you he was grouchy," Dean said.

Sam snuffed in amusement.  "I bought you something good to eat.  Come on," he said, holding out a giant hand.  Gabriel glared at it.  He didn't want to see his small one being swallowed by it.  "I even bought a brownie."

"You're evil," he said.  Sam smiled and wiggled his fingers.  "Fine.  But I still don't like you."

"Ditto," Dean said.

"You shut your pie hole."

"Speaking of pie..."  He dug through the To-Go Bag, and then glared at Sam.  "Where's the pie?"

"They were out."

"Liar.  Next time, I do the food run."  He pulled out a burger and said, "I can't trust you to do one simple thing."

Sam pulled out the chair and Gabriel sat down.  "I take it back.  I don't like either one of you," he said.  Dean tossed a black plastic container at him.  It rolled and Sam stopped it from falling off the edge. 

He sat it in front of him and popped off the clear lid.

"I can feed myself, thanks," Gabriel said.

Raising his hands, Sam said, "Sorry.  I'm sorry.  I'm just trying to help."  He threw the top away and pulled out another burger.  One side of Gabriel's nose was raised, his eyes were half lidded.  Allowing Sam in his space was a temptation, so he would work on keeping him at a distance.

"I thought about getting my own room," he said.  He was looking at his food bowl.  It wasn't just a salad, but a nice salad.  Had Sam gone to a restaurant instead of a fast-food joint, and snuck the container in the bag?  Would he really do something like that? 

Probably.  For the baby.  He'd make a great dad, someday-  Of course he would.  He fucking was a daddy.  He cleared his throat, and then awkwardness seeped in.

In was too quiet, so he looked up.  They were both looking at him.  Dean's mouth was full, and lettuce was hanging out of his mouth.  One side of Sam's burger wrapper was down, like he'd frozen at his words.  "What," he said, already knowing the answer. 

He'd said he wanted his own room, which would make them curios, but he got this silent reaction instead.

Dean finished chewing his food and swallowed it.  He was about to speak.  Gabriel watched Sam sit on the corner of his bed.

"Is it ok for you to have your own room like that," Dean said.

"Like what," he said, looking at him.

"Pregnant."

"I'm pregnant not helpless.  Plus, I'm only five months.  I'm not going to go in labor for another four months.  It'll be fine."  He sniffed and moved his hair off his shoulders.

"Besides, sometimes, a girl needs her alone time."  And bingo.  That got the awkward response he appreciated.  Anything about a woman, alone time, or pregnancy things weirded them out.  This was a moment he appreciated being in this form, and pregnant. 

Pink, purple, hearts, stars, and flowers burst in his mind.  Girl Power.  Him getting his own room was a-go.

But that would have to wait until morning.  Right now, he was too tired.

\------

"Alright, I'm so done," Sam said the next morning.  He closed his laptop and threw the newspaper away.  "There's nothing even remotely suggesting a Case.  "I think we should move on."  Gabriel had left not too long ago, and since he was getting his own room, the second bed was now his.  And stretched out on it. 

The motel blanket was stiff like they all are, and smelled old, but he'd grown up to it.  They were familiar.  It wasn't them that made him happy, but the knowledge that he'd no longer be sleeping on the floor.  His sore muscles celebrated.  Tonight, he'd sleep well.

"Naw, let's say another day or two.  I want to check out the Locals," Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes.  "You met a girl, didn't you?"

"No.  Not yet." 

He didn't have to look at him to know what expression he was making.  It was a mix of eager, smug, and that gross heavy lidded, pupil dilated, arousal that tied it all together.  "Just warn me ahead of time.  I've seen enough of your... moments to scar me for life.  I don't need more."

"It's been a while since you were with someone.  Why don't you try and get in there?  Meet a nice chick.  Let loose.  Have fun, ya freak."

"No thank you.  Go do your thing.  I'm going to sleep."  He curled up, planning to do just that. 

"Dude, it's like Noon."

"Noon is generally considered nap time."

"Ok, Samantha.  I'm going out."  He heard him moving around, the jingle of keys, and the door closing.  He went to sleep.

\------

Gabriel's main reason for buying a phone was to buy a Toy.  He'd considered a dildo he could suction to the tub, but that required more energy than he was willing to use.  So, he'd kept searching until he'd found the perfect thing.  There had been two choices:  Underwear with a dildo inside of it, but that would do anything. 

Just having something inside of you was pointless.  The second thing was a purple butterfly, and had white straps like underwear.  The back had jelly ribs and sat on the clitoris, while a small penis shaped extension went inside.  There was a remote to turn on the vibration.  It had three settings. 

Low, Medium, and a combination.  He'd payed for overnight shipping - with Dean's card.  Since it was a stolen card, he couldn't check the balance, so he'd never know.  And even if he could, he wouldn't mention it.  If even the word masturbation came out of his mouth, he'd freak out, so seeing it would mortify him. 

As he walked to his new room, he didn't feel self-conscious, because the package was discretely wrapped.  He was glad that they were in a town small enough to be able to walk everywhere.  It took him ten minutes.  His room had one bed, an entertainment center with drawers, and the usual old carpet.  He'd already brought his bag here.

Once he'd locked the door he went to it and pulled out his phone.  There weren't any text messages or calls from the Winchesters, so... good?  They weren't going to bother him anytime soon?  That's what he hoped.  He lay on the bed and opened the package. 

Ms. Butterfly was in a clear box.  He laughed.  Sex Toy was printed on it.  "Wow.  Nice going there, guys.  Thanks for stating the obvious," he said.

It was a good thing the box had been wrapped discretely, because there'd be no hiding it's purpose otherwise.  Three flat, round batteries sent in and presto, the vibration started.  He tipped the remote out and turned it off.  "Now, for the tester run."  He removed his clothes, dropped them to the floor, and put it on.

The straps were rubber.  He'd expected them to feel like an eraser, but they were thin and soft.  Ms. Butterfly was jelly textured and the ribs didn't stand out.  There wasn't a need to adjust anything, because it was designed to fit in place.  Satisfaction was gained simply for it doing what he'd hoped.

It fit and wasn't complicated.  After inserting the extension inside of him he turned it on.  After going so long without any kind touch, and being super horny from pregnancy hormones, the low thrum was nearly too much.  His eyes immediately grew heavy and he blinked a few times.  "Oh, boy."

"This is going to be intense," he said, already breathing hard.  Widening his legs had him jerking to the left and grabbing the blanket.  No.  Too much.  He returned them to barely open. 

His skin had grown hot.  Sweat was breaking out on his forehead.  Yep, it was definitely going to be intense.  First, he had to adjust to the low vibration.  It was silent and spread through the whole bottom texture. 

It massaged not only his clit, but the inner and outer lips.  He knew he'd adjusted when a small moan escaped him.  Cautiously, he opened his legs again.  It really did feel like a massage.  He closed his eyes and just enjoyed it.

Like a body massage, it felt like the accumulated pains from going so long without release, was being worked out.  A laugh teased his throat and he held it in, but not the grin the realization created.  The sensation felt so good.  Oh, he felt- Intense pleasure flared, causing his clit to pulse and inside of him to tighten.  It made the vibration more effective.

His eyes squeezed tight and he turned his head to the side.  The remote he held felt heavy in his hand.  His hand felt weak and he vaguely feared he'd drop it.  Low Setting quit being enough and he turned it to Combination Setting.  Pulse-pulse-pulse-pulse-lingering vibration-lingering vibration-repeat.

Once again, it felt like a massage, but better.  An orgasm was gathering and it had him nearly sitting in expectation.  The further up he became the deeper the became and it helped dim the intensity, while adding it's particular part in the combination.  He moved his hips to position all of it the way his body demanded.  When it all fell in to sync he was relaxed.

Full on sitting, with his hands flat on the mattress.  His head was leaning forward, his skin hot and sweaty.  He kept his eyes closed so it didn't get in his eyes.  Just like that, his orgasm flared to life, sending out waves of heat, of crippling pleasure.  Down there drew up tightly and he tensed hard enough to lose the ability to breath.

His body shook.  It felt like he was going to suffocate.  A final bought of pleasure tingled inside and his clit pulsed.  He gasped and desperately inhaled.  As air continued to fill his lungs, goosebumps broke out. 

They started at the back of his head, went around his hairline, down his spine, over his shoulders, down the backs of his legs, and ended with the middle of his feet.  With an uncoordinated hand he turned the remote to OFF.  He felt like a statue, but not stiff.  Just sated, heavily.  Oh, this had been worth it. 

It took him an indeterminable amount of time to be able to move again.  When he could he removed Ms. Butterfly and washed her off.  It was strange to call the Toy that, but it was cute.  The Ms. part was mature and came from it being a sex toy.  And the lack of 'r' (Mrs.) came from her not being married, because that would just be wrong.

After washing and drying her off, he wrapped her in a rag and hid her in his bag.  He shredded the box and threw it away.  Feeling better than he had since he'd landed in this timeline, he took a shower.  Dried off and naked, he walked to his bag.  He put on a bra and normal underwear, and then crawled in to bed.  His last thought before he fell asleep was:  Yep, that had definitely been intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget: Kudos, Comments.
> 
> To keep the story close: Bookmark.  
> To be notified for each chapter: Subscribe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to hearing from you. Until next chapter, guys. ~Demitria_Teague


End file.
